Jade Tech Yuki The Trainer
by weirn018
Summary: FemJaden. Jade, a new pokemon trainer, sets off to become the greatest trainer of all times. Wanting to be a trainer her mother would have been proud of she'll make friends, foes, crazy gadgets and maybe just maybe find out who the heck her dad is.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Jade "Tech" Yuki, Trainer**

It only took a few short seconds for Jade's sleep-filled brain to register that she was suddenly very, very wet and cold.

"Ack!" she yelled out as she fell out of bed in shock. Once all of her sleepiness was gone, she gave a small, grumpy glare to 'Feli', her godmother's Feraligator.

"Jade Yuki! Stop glaring at Feli and get ready! You have to pick your starter Pokemon at the Lab in three hours!" her godmother roared from down in the kitchen. Feli walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.

"Damn Big Jaw Pokemon," Jade grumbled. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about finally getting her first Pokemon, she was just not a morning person… At all.

Stretching, she got up and got dressed in a red t-shirt, white tennis shoes and black pants. She then brushed her very short black hair before putting on her brown wig that had a patch of tan at the top. Then she placed brown colored contacts in her eyes. Smiling at her reflection, she thought, _Perfect. I look just like you now, Mom. I hope you're watching me up there in heaven, because your little girl's going to rock the Pokemon world!_

Jade ran down the stairs to join her god-family. She sat next to her godmother Erin and her godfather Don. Erin was a woman of average height with dark brown skin and a strong but lean build. She had her black hair in dreadlocks. She was frightening at times and she was stern, but she was also kind and would fight tooth and nail to protect others.

Don had a slightly lighter skin tone and bright green eyes. He was tall, 6'5" and had the build of a body builder. He was very kind and preferred using brains over brawn. He was an inventor for a big company that Jade never thought to remember. Don and Jade were close though and he even passed on his love of building things to Jade… However, it didn't stop them from both falling asleep in class and/or meetings.

Across from them sat Izumo, Liz, and Dee. Izumo was Jade's older god-sister and the athlete of the family. Soccer, swimming, and running track were all things that she enjoyed, but she was best known for boxing with her Pokemon in the Poke Boxxie Ring where humans and their Pokemon boxed side by side. Her build was the same as Erin's, but she looked more like Don. She was Liz's older twin and was protective of both Dee and Jade. She was tomboy and arranged her hair in cornrows like her father.

Liz looked like a miniature of Erin only she was way more… girly. She loved dresses and fashion. She worked as a model so her hairstyle was always changing. She entered Pokemon contests in her spare time. She was a very cheery person in general, but when you made her angry, she responded the same way her mother and siblings did. In other words, not even god could help you.

Dee's real name was Denny-Ethan, but the nickname Dee suited him better. He had his mother's build and hair style, but that was all. Most of his looks came from his dad. He was shy and didn't talk much. He was in school to become a doctor and liked to help out Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center when he could. He was not easily angered, but it could happen.

Looking out the glass door, she saw their Pokemon playing in the backyard.

Erin had a Granbull, Octillery, Donphan, Hitmonlee, Fearow, and of course, Feli.

Izumo had a Quilava, Sudowoodo, Hitmonchan, Crogunk, Scraggy, and a Throh.

Liz had a Chikorita, Ledian, Flaaffy, Machoke, Poliwhirl, and a Gothorita.

Dee had a Meganium, Hitmontop, Roserade, Tropius, Chansey, and a Blissey.

Don had a Happiny, Cyndaquil, and a Furret… Well, he had more Pokemon, but he chose to keep only a team of three with him at home.

Now that it was her turn to get her own Pokemon, her god-family had gathered back together to celebrate.

"Hey, Tech, you know what Pokemon you're gonna chose for your starter?" Izumo asked in her usual rough voice. She always seemed to use Jade's nickname.

"Yep, but you'll have to wait and see, Iz," Jade said with a smile.

"Jade-chan, my manager asked if you want to model with me again," Liz said cheerfully.

"Er… maybe, after I train my Pokemon a bit, Liz," Jade said. She really did not like dressing up girly and wearing makeup, but Liz still managed to drag her into many of her photoshoots.

Thank Arceus, the manager let her use a 'model' name. Jade always hated how they would take away her wig and contacts before forcing her hair into an annoying (and/or painful) hairstyle. Then they'd force her into a 'cute' outfit and put the paint from hell (AKA makeup) on her. She was a tomboy and proud of it, dang it!

"Please remember to take good care of your Pokemon," Dee said quietly. He had to leave soon and wouldn't be there to see Jade's first Pokemon.

"Mokaw" which translated to 'okay'.

"Jade! No talking with your mouth full!" Erin reprimanded.

*Swallow* "Sorry, Go-ma," (Jade's short way of saying 'godmother') Jade said.

"So, have you finished that project you've been working on for the past seven weeks?" Don asked while trying to keep Izumo from stealing food off his plate.

"Yep! Well… almost."

The other four at the table looked confused and Erin asked, "What project?"

"Oh, I kinda altered the Go-Goggles I had; they can now show me a digital map of where I am, record what I've seen, act like a camcorder, and let me see in the dark. I wanted to add a few more functions, but I already used all the wires and electronic bits I found in the mechian graveyard(scrap yard) and more. Hey, Don, the next time you go there can you collect all the Gameboys that you find? I need their parts to fix mine."

"Flipable version or non-flipable?"

"Both."

"All right."

With that everyone continued eating in silence. Once all the food was gone and the dishes were clean, Dee left and Jade got her things together to go meet Professor Oak. She really only needed to go north up the dirt road to get to Pallet Town and/or Prof. Oak's lab, but she planned to catch at least two wild Pokemon before going back home to her house on the seashore. In fact, Jade's family didn't expect for her to be home until the next day. Which was probably when she would get back. She'd packed a sleeping bag, a first aid kit, some potions, a few antidotes and paralyze heals, travel food, a canteen, and a battery powered lantern (She didn't want to rely on her Go-Goggles too much, plus, while she could see in the dark, her Pokemon couldn't.) all in her old hiking backpack. She put on her mother's old jacket and baseball cap, slung her bag over her shoulder, and ran outside… only for something to grab the back of her jacket and lift her off the ground.

"Hey!" Jade yelled out. She heard a familiar rumbling sound and knew who was currently holding her in the air. "Come on, Twister! Put me down!" Twister, a Dragonite that was once her mother's Pokemon. He made a sound like the cross of a purr and a laugh of amusement. A growl caught her attention. She looked down and saw Gaurdain with a small bag in his mouth. Guardain was an Arcanine her mother said was given to her by her father.

Jade didn't know a lot about her father; she didn't even know what the guy looked like or his name. She did know a little bit though. Her mother had told her that he had a family issue and couldn't raise her with her mother but gave Guardain to her mother, Karina, to watch over and protect Jade. He'd also given Karina a bank account card with access to the money he would put in the account. Karina never used the card because it wasn't her money and Jade never had a reason or a need to access the account but knew the code and always carried it in the necklace that she said. Guardain watched over Jade every time she went out of sight of her home and the large canine Pokemon followed her no matter how much Jade tried to lose him.

"Jade! You forgot somethings!" Erin scolded. Gaurdain put the bag down and Twister released his grip on Jade's jacket. Jade reminded herself to check the back of her jacket for teeth holes later. Grumbling, Jade picked up the bag. In it was her contact case, her spare uncolored contacts, her glasses case with her glasses inside, a hair brush, tooth paste, and her toothbrush. Jade rubbed the back of her head marsheepishly.

"Thanks, Twister, Guardain, and Go-ma."

Twister purred/laughed, Erin chuckled, and Guardain huffed as if to say, "You're welcome, Pup."

Jade put the things away carefully in her backpack and ran to Professor Oak's lab. It took ten minutes of running until she was at the lab's door. She knocked a few times and waited. The door opened and the old professor stood in the doorway.

"Ah! Good morning, Jade, here for your first Pokemon, I assume. Come on in," Professor Oak said, leading the way. Jade followed the old man to the room with the starter Pokemon.

"Here is your Pokedex and some empty Pokeballs." Jade took her jade-green Pokedex and the empty Pokeballs. "Now let me introduce Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, the starter Pokemon you can choose from," Professor Oak said, letting out the small Pokemon. Jade opened her Pokedex.

_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger._

_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame will also burn weakly._

_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient that prodding fingers will bounce off it._

"I choose Charmander. I've wanted to have Charmander as my starter Pokemon for a while," Jade said happily, picking up the small Pokemon and hooked Charmander's Pokeball to her belt.

Professor Oak nodded and returned Bulbasaur and Squirtle to their Pokeballs.

"Good choice, do you plan to name her?"

"Maybe later on."

"Oh! I just remembered, I got an e-mail this morning. It said 'To Professor Oak: Tell Jade Yuki that I will be in Viridian City for the next three days so she better get over to this stinking PokeCenter right away. I ain't going to wait here for longer than I need. I want to see if she has any talent. Smell ya later, old timer. Signed C.P.' …Well, what a rude fellow!"

Jade blinked a few times before laughing. "Hahaha, no Professor, he's not being rude. You just have to translate his tough guy talk. His brothers are jerks so he had to learn to put up a tough front to not get bullied by them so much. What that letter is really saying is 'tell Jade to come see me in Viridian, I'll be here for three days at the PokeCenter. I want to see her. She is my friend. Bye, and thanks."

The professor just blinked then said, "Well, if you say so, I guess. By the way, are you going to take your mother's old Pokemon? They are technically yours now that you have your license."

Jade started to look a little down but said, "No, not yet, but I will! My mom did released the Pokemon she caught that didn't want to be my Pokemon after she died. But that doesn't mean all of them would listen to a rookie like me. The few that will are Twister, Berg, (a male Blastoise) and Tropius. They're all very strong and to me that would be like a cheating victory. That's _not_ cool."

Professor Oak nodded sagely before and amused smirk came on his face. "I noticed Guardain was not on that list."

Jade let out a groan of annoyance. "He won't leave me alone! I'm gonna have to hope I can take the exam next month without him following me! Which reminds me, can you e-mail Go-ma about where I'm going?" Receiving a nod, Jade continued, "Great! I'm gonna try to sneak out the back so I can lose Guardain!," Jade said before running out the back.

Professor Oak chuckled and kept an ear open. Not five minutes later he heard Jade shout. "Oh, for the love of Arceus, Guardain! Stop following me!" Soon the old Oak burst out laughing.

**Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Jade grumbled as she walked down Route 1 carrying her Charmander, Guardain the Arcanine walking beside her. She had looked up what moves Charmander already had and saw that she knew Scratch, Growl, and surprisingly, Bite. She had then grudgingly looked up the moves Guardain knew and found Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Crunch, Dig, and Extreme Speed. They had been walking for a while but thanks to Guardain's intimidating presence they saw very few wild Pokemon.

"Arg, you're scaring away all the wild Pokemon, Guardain! How am I supposed to add new friends to the team or have Charmander gain battle experience if you scare them all away?" Jade asked, annoyed.

Guardain snorted before taking a quick sniff of the air. Suddenly, he ran ahead of Jade and rammed into a nearby tree. It shook and soon a roundish green Pokemon fell down. Jade quickly took out her Pokedex.

**Pineco: The Bagworm Pokemon. It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The extra weight does not bother it.**

"Okay… I guess that works. I thought that only worked if a Pokemon knew the move Headbutt though… Charmander, you ready?" Jade asked as she set Charmander on the ground. Charmander stood and nodded.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander ran up and scratched the Pineco. Pineco retaliated with Bug Bite. Charmander yelled out in pain.

"Charmander, don't stand for that! Use Bite!" Charmander sunk her teeth into the bug-type Pokemon. Pineco winced and Tackled. Charmander slid back a few feet. Suddenly, Jade got an idea. "Charmander, get close and use the flame on your tail on Pineco!" Charmander nodded and ran up, carefully avoiding a Swift attack. Charmander quickly got behind Pineco and hit it. Keeping her tail where it was, she sent a bit of energy to the flames and the bug-type quickly caught fire.

"PINE!" Pineco shouted in shock, pain, and fear before it started going around in a circle, panicking.

Charmander and Guardain sweatdropped at the sight. Jade awkwardly threw a Pokeball at Pineco and caught him. She then healed Pineco before continuing on to Viridian City. She stopped a few more times and battled other Pokemon like Rattata, Pidgey, and more. The nocturnal Pokemon like Spinarak and Hoothoot were _not _pleased by Guardain ramming into the trees they rested in, thus waking them up and knocking them down. She caught a Wurmple and a Pidgey that really were not happy with them ether, though they calmed down after being caught, and a Mankey that may have come to Route 1 from Route 22.

It was getting dark when Jade finally reached Viridian City. She put on her GX-Goggles (the Go-Goggles she modified, I had no idea what to call them) and loaded the map function. "Oh, it looks like the Pokemon Center isn't that far. Guardain, would you mind giving me a ride there?" Jade asked.

She got her answer when he bent down and gave her a look that said, 'Hop on, Pup.'

Jade smiled ad returned Charmander before climbing onto the Arcanine's back. Guardain used Extreme Speed to move quickly while Jade steered. In two short minutes the two stopped in front of the Pokemon Center. A boy Jade's age was leaning against the front of the building. He had black spiky hair, black eyes, and the 'I am more wealthy and important than you, so don't even think you have a chance' look. A small smirk was on his face.

"C.P.!" Jade shouted before tackling him with a hug.

"You kept me waiting, J. But I guess it's no surprise since you tend to go around in circles," C.P. or Chazz Princeton said.

"I know. I even paid attention to the path most of the way here, but then I got distracted by a few Pokemon and wandered off the path and got lost for a while. I took a break then continued going around for a while before Guardain got tired of following then lead me back to the path," Jade said happily, earning a 'real' amused chuckle from her old friend.

"Come on, let's go get your Pokemon healed, air head," Chazz said, glad to see his friend hadn't changed much over the years.

After Nurse Joy healed Jade's Pokemon, they sat down on a nearby couch to talk.

"So how's your family doing, Chazz?" Jade asked with a smile.

Chazz shrugged. "Jagger is at the top of the financial world, and Slade is on top of the political one. Uncle Ben is running the family company, and Grandfather is finally starting to act his age. Uncle and Grandfather say hello, by the way."

"So in translation: Drag and Slime are still jerks and you're happy they're away from you. Uncle Ben is trying not to drown in the paperwork each day. Your gramps has stopped doing as much work as he used to because Ben worried about him and threatened that if he did not lighten his work load then he would hire aids to help the stubbern old man."

Chazz smirked. "Yeah, you know my family too well. So what Pokemon do you have so far?"

Jade smiled before letting out her Pokemon to show her friend. Charmander, Wurmple, Mankey, Pineco, and Pidgey stood in a line in front of the two. Chazz took out his Pokedex and flipped it open.

_**Charmander**_**:**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Current Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Ember**

**Level: 9**

_**Pineco**_**:**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Sturdy**

**Current Moves: Tackle, Protect, Self-Destruct, Bugbite**

**Level: 9**

_**Wurmple**_**, the Worm Pokemon. It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Current Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting**

**Level: 6**

_**Mankey,**_** the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any target for no reason. **

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Vital Spirit**

**Current Moves: Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Meditate, Focus Energy**

**Level: 8**

_**Pidgey,**_** the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Tangled Feet**

**Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Air Cutter**

**Level: 7**

"Wow, pretty good team for just starting out. But do you think you could trade me your Pidgey and Pineco?"

"Well… I think I'll ask them," Jade said with a thoughtful look as she motioned for Pineco and Pidgey to come closer. She looked them in the eyes. "Do you guys want Chazz to be your trainer? He's a good person."

The two Pokemon looked between the two trainers, then looked at each other before nodding. Jade smiled before recalling the two. "So, what do you want to trade them for?"

"Will you accept a Rufflet for Pidgey and a Drilbur for Pineco?"

"…Okay?" Jade said with a confused face.

"You don't know what type of Pokemon Rufflet and Drilbur are, do you?" Chazz asked with a blank look and tone.

"I was in the hospital when the Unova Pokemon were brought up," Jade admitted.

Chazz stiffened. "What? I thought the doctors said you wouldn't get like that again?"

Jade threw up her hands and tried to calm her friend down. "It's not that! I had a bad reaction to some medicine I got for a flu that I had at the time! The treatment worked! I even have some of my hair back," Jade said, taking off her wig and showing him her short black hair. Chazz calmed down before glaring at Jade with what she knew was a 'You better be all right or else' glare. Jade put her wig back on.

"So, trade?" Jade asked.

"Trade," Chazz said before walking over to the Trading Machine. The trade didn't take long and soon let out Rufflet and Drilbur. Jade smiled at the two new members of her team. Rufflet had purple and white feathers with a single red and white feather on its forehead. He looked at Jade and gave a happy chirp in greeting. Jade smiled wider before looking at Drilbur. Drilbur looked at Jade with a calm smile. It was black, purple, and white with large claws. Jade took out her Pokedex.

_**Rufflet**_**, the Eaglet Pokemon. They will challenge anything, even strange opponents without fear. Frequent flights help them become stronger. Rufflets are only male. **

**Current Attacks: Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Wing Attack**

**Level: 10**

_**Drilbur,**_** the Mole Pokemon. It can dig through the ground at a speed of 30mph. It could give a car running above ground a good race.**

**Gender: Male**

**Current Moves: Scratch, Mud Sport, Rapid Spin, Earth Power**

**Level: 6**

"Sweet, welcome to the team, guys," Jade said and soon Charmander, Mankey, and Wurmple all welcomed the two into their group.

"So now we each have six Pokemon, right, J?" Chazz asked.

Jade blinked before frowning. "Actually, no. If I was carrying Guardain's Pokeball then I would have a full team."

Chazz blinked before saying, "Oh, speaking of your furry shadow, where is he? I saw him at the front but then he disappeared."

_***Flush***_

Chazz, Jade, and Jade's Pokemon all looked in the direction of the sound of a loud toilet flushing to see Guardain walking out of the men's room with a newspaper in his mouth and a piece of toilet paper stuck to his back left paw.

"Okay… I've seen that before, but I do not think I will _ever_ get used to it," Chazz said as the group all sweatdropped.

"It's actually not that weird, is it?"

"J, you and your whole family are weird, whether or not they are even related to you by blood. Your godsister Liz taught Don's Togepi how to play poker for crying out loud," Chazz deadpanned.

His friend snorted. "You're just sour because you never won a game against him," Jade chuckled as Chazz glared at her.

"Let's go check into our rooms for the night," Chazz grumbled.

"Hey, C.P., do you think we could train our Pokemon together tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Then maybe I can ask Goma to let you stay in the guest room until you have to leave," Jade said peppily.

Chazz chuckled before lightly hitting her shoulder. "Thought I told you to lay off the sugar? How about tomorrow we train by the pond and then make plans from there? Say, 11 AM?"

Jade gave him a beaming smile.

…**Next Day, 10:55, With Jade…**

"I'm gonna be late!" Jade said to herself. She'd gone to the bakery on the other side of Viridian City and was now running to the pond in the hopes of meeting Chazz on time. She was about ten blocks away when she collided into someone. Jade fell onto her butt, but luckily the other person wasn't really affected by the collision; he only dropped a Quick Ball. Jade quickly got up and picked up the Quick Ball before holding it out to the person.

"Sorry! I'm kind of late to meet someone," Jade apologized. "Here."

"Actually, it seems that he'll be better by your side. Remember to take care of him. I better go so I don't make you more late than you are now," he said before walking away.

Jade watched him walk away, confused. After a minute it finally clicked in her brain who she'd just spoken to. Then she spaced out, a long drawn-out 'Woah…' going through her head.

"Jade!" Chazz said from behind her. "Why the heck are you spacing out like that?"

Jade told Chazz what had happened to her as she dragged him to the pond… it took her explaining it four times to get out actual sentences that normal people could understand because of her excitement.

"Wait, you ran into the King of Battles and he just gave you a Pokemon?" Chazz asked. Jade nodded, still Venonat-eyed. Chazz sighed. "Only you, J, only you could have this happen to you."

Their Pokemon were playing around them. Guardain was letting Charmander and Pidgey ride on his back while he ran around the area. Wurmple, Pineco, and Chazz's Venipede were all hanging out in a nearby tree. Chazz's Druddigon and Snivy were sunbathing with Mankey and Rufflet. Drilbur and Chazz's Mienfoo were napping in the shade.

"So are you going to see what Pokemon it is?" Chazz asked.

Jade took a deep breath before nodding. She gently tossed the Quick Ball. It opened and a small mouse appeared in front of them. It had black and yellow fur with pink cheeks. It looked at Jade for a few seconds before letting out a happy "Piii!" and climbing onto her lap.

"Aww… It's a Pichu," Jade said as she scratched under the Pokemon's chin. Chazz knew a bit about Pichu but took out his Pokedex anyway.

_**Pichu**_**, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Despite its small size, it could zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Static**

**Current Moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Surf**

**Level: 5**

Both Chazz and Jade got WTF looks on their faces for a minute. Jade looked at the questioning blue eyes of Pichu. "Can you really use Surf, little buddy?"

"Pii!" Pichu called out in happiness before running to the end of the pond. He then turned to face the two humans. Chazz and Jade watched as Pichu's tail glowed a blue color and a wave picked Pichu up… for about a minute, then Pichu fell into the wave. The wave soon broke apart leaving Pichu to fall to the ground.

"Pichu!" Jade called out in worry. She ran and picked Pichu up. "You okay?"

Pichu nodded. "Chu…" he seemed disappointed that he'd wiped out.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. Everyone wipes out sometimes. Maybe if we get up a mini surfboard after training you can use that to help you. And some swimming goggles to keep water out of your eyes."

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out happily.

In the background Chazz just shook his head with a smile. "Same old J. It's nice to be with her again."

**Review please!**

**We own nothing!**


End file.
